Conversation surréaliste
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: Trois femmes, trois mères, se retrouvent le temps d'un instant pour discuter l'éducation de leurs enfants. Une conversation complètement surréaliste s'ensuit, opposant le point de vue de Narcissa Malefoy, Walburga Black et Eileen Snape.


Une envie de parler de maternité, un peu soudaine, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça en tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Un grand merci à **Laura** pour sa correction et ses conseils :D

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui veulent vraiment le savoir, c'est Walburga qui commence à parler, puis Eileen Snape, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'intervention de Narcissa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Deux femmes, tout de noir vêtues, se retrouvent par hasard, égarées dans l'espace temps. Le lieu de rencontre n'existe sur aucune carte du monde, il défie toutes les lois de la physique. Les formes tournent en rond l'une de l'autre avant de se reconnaître et de s'associer. Bientôt, elles seront rejointes par une troisième. <em>

— Ils disent qu'un enfant, ça change tout. Mais il n'y a rien de plus faux. Au départ, c'est excitant_,_ d'avoir un petit être, encore plus minuscule qu'un elfe de maison, dans ses bras. Bien vite, ça devient une véritable plaie. Il faut le nourrir, le laver, s'y attacher. En résumé, il faut s'éteindre pour laisser place à un autre. Ce n'est pas dans mes coutumes.

— Exactement. Être mère, c'est un métier auquel nous n'avons pas le temps de nous consacrer convenablement. Les autres ne comprennent pas, ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds…

— Il n'y a bien que ceux qui n'ont pas d'enfants pour nous reprocher de ne pas nous en occuper _convenablement_. Ceux-là sont des hypocrites.

— Est-ce que cela fait de nous des femmes indignes ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cela le ferait-il ? Nos enfants s'en sont très bien sortis sans notre amour.

— Le mien n'a jamais été véritablement heureux.

— Le mien a été une véritable déception sur bien des points. Je ne crois pas que je l'aime.

— Est-ce que j'aime le mien ? Je n'en suis pas toujours sûre. Si je l'aimais, l'aurais-je laissé souffrir mille maux comme je l'ai fait ? Si je l'aimais, n'aurais-je pas accompli ce qui était le mieux pour lui ? N'aurais-je pas dû fuir Tobias ?

— J'aime le second, tout du moins. A ma façon, évidemment ; le mot « amour » revêt des connotations qui ne me plaisent guère. Mais le premier, non. Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire. Toutes les bonnes manières que je lui ai inculquées pendant son enfance, qui auraient pu me rendre fière, ont disparu en moins d'une minute lorsqu'il a rencontré ce sale gosse.

— Mon mari était violent parfois. Etait-ce indigne de ma part de ne pas calmer le jeu ? Peut-être notre fils a-t-il été effrayé par tous nos cris, peut-être aurions-nous pu éviter tout cela…

— Nous ne sommes que des humains. Certaines choses dépassent notre simple entendement. Comment prendre au sérieux des enfants qui se plaignent à longueur de journée alors qu'ils sont si loin de nos situations d'adulte ?

— Est-ce que vous étiez prête à complètement renier votre vie ? intervient enfin la troisième. Je ne l'étais pas. Je restais une femme coquette, soucieuse des apparences, de mon image mondaine. Mais j'ai aimé mon fils, je l'ai aimé comme de la chair tendre. Et je suis si fière de ce qu'il est devenu. Nous avons été dur, parfois, c'était pour son bien. Il est arrivé que Lucius me fasse peur lorsqu'il sortait la canne. Finalement, je pense que ça l'a aidé à se former. La violence, si elle est bien maîtrisée, n'est pas une chose à bannir.

— Il ne faut pas leur montrer que tout leur est dû, que tout leur sera acquis d'avance. L'exigence est la reine des mères. J'ai été une mère exigeante et je n'en éprouve aucun remord.

— Je n'étais pas exigeante. Au contraire, je n'avais aucune ambition pour lui. Au moins, cela lui a donné une volonté de guerrier, cela lui a appris qu'il fallait toujours se battre pour obtenir une quelconque reconnaissance, cela l'a poussé vers de nouveaux accomplissements, de nouvelles découvertes. Puisque je n'étais pas ambitieuse, il a dû l'être pour deux. Je suis fière de lui.

— Dès qu'ils ont eu l'âge nécessaire, avant Poudlard, je leur ai appris des sortilèges. Je voulais qu'ils soient les meilleurs.

— Drago était le meilleur dans bien des domaines. Sans cette Sang-de-Bourbe…

Les trois femmes frissonnent de dégoût.

— Toutes mes excuses… C'est terrible…

— Je sais. Merci.

— Je suis sûre qu'il était plus talentueux qu'elle. Elle a dû faire preuve d'indulgence, avec un amoureux des Moldus comme directeur…

— Certainement.

Une gêne s'est installée qu'Eileen finit par combler.

— Severus était le meilleur en potion. Il en est d'ailleurs devenu professeur. Peut-être pas heureux, mais un professeur, à Poudlard, c'est quelque chose !

— Quand j'y pense, nos enfants étaient tous des Mangemorts. Cela représentait tant pour moi. Cette marque incrustée sur son bras gauche. Quel honneur. Quand il est venu dans le salon pour afficher ce tatouage sous mes yeux, j'en ai ressenti une satisfaction et un orgueil indescriptibles. Pour la première fois, le fils accomplissait une action conséquente à l'égard de la famille. Il se responsabilisait, il devenait Homme.

— Oui, il y a de quoi être fier. Avoir été reconnu digne par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… Un véritable honneur, comme vous le dîtes. A mon époque, Grindelwald était d'une séduction incroyable. Je me suis battue à ses côtés. Mon fils a perduré la tradition. C'est bien.

— Mangemort, c'est vrai que ça n'est pas rien. Bien que… faut-il vraiment en être satisfaite ?

Les deux lui lancent un regard noir. Eileen est mise de côté pour un instant.

— Enfin, l'un des miens ne l'était pas. Mangemort, je veux dire. Toujours le même. Il a pourtant été puni comme s'il l'était. Dois-je rire de sa bêtise ? Je crois avoir complètement raté _s_on éducation quand je le regarde. Il aura véritablement été une déception sur tous les points.

— Douze ans de prison, c'est cela ?

— Et traitre à son sang. Rien de quoi se vanter.

— La tache noire sur la tapisserie suffit à le prouver.

— Il a enlevé la tapisserie.

Narcissa regarde Walburga, choquée. Eileen en profite pour reprendre la parole.

— Quel a été le rôle de vos maris dans l'éducation des enfants ? Ont-il été des soutiens ?

— Lucius a fait de Drago un homme. Il lui dictait de grands sermons, des lignes de conduite respectables à appliquer, lui apprenait la vie. Le reste, c'était moi. Et l'elfe.

— L'elfe a fait la plupart. Doux Salazar, sans lui, la vie aurait été bien plus compliquée. Orion n'était pas très présent dans l'éducation des enfants. C'était à moi de les recadrer. Un sort, de temps à autre, des fessées quelquefois. Cependant, Orion pouvait intervenir quand cela lui prenait ; un simple regard de sa part avait autant d'effets que les châtiments corporels infligés par mes soins.

— Tobias a pris l'ascendant. J'aurais dû empêcher cela. Il détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie et je l'ai laissé détruire nos idéaux. Les rêves de Severus. Ah, j'ai laissé trop de pouvoir à Tobias. Un elfe de maison aurait été le bienvenu, il aurait pu apporter du réconfort à mon fils. Je n'en étais moi-même pas capable.

— Mon second s'est pris d'une forte affection à l'égard de notre elfe. Un peu trop, à mon goût. Quelle idée d'aimer à ce point une créature aussi laide et inférieure.

— Il ne fallait pas.

— L'elfe était une sorte de substitut.

— Il n'y a pas de substitut au rôle de mère. Pas vraiment.

— Je me dois d'être en désaccord. Nous n'avons pas défini encore le rôle de la mère. A-t-elle d'ailleurs un rôle défini ? A droite, à gauche, on entend : « Une mère doit… Une mère doit… ». Il n'y a rien précisément qu'une mère doive faire.

— Et les caresses ?

Un frisson parcourt l'assemblée

— Ouh… Les caresses !

— Les caresses…

— Oui, les caresses.

— Les caresses… Quand ils sont nés, au tout début, j'ai certainement dû leur en faire. Oui, je crois que je leur en ai fait. C'est parti avec le temps. Il ne faut pas leur montrer qu'on tient trop à eux. Les marques d'affection n'ont jamais été mon fort, de toute manière. Elles s'apparentent à de la faiblesse, une expression de sentiments mal déguisée. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que l'on montre, c'est ce que l'on cache.

— Je partage votre analyse. J'ai bercé mon tout petit dans les débuts, mais ensuite… Trop de contraintes, trop de problèmes, plus vraiment le temps de l'aimer, le chérir, tout ça… Au fond de moi, je l'aimais, oui, je peux le dire. A l'époque, je ne pensais simplement pas qu'il fallait extérioriser ses sentiments, je pensais que c'était évident. Pourquoi un enfant aurait-il besoin d'une reconnaissance que l'on ne nous accorde jamais par la suite ? Il faut le préparer.

— Drago était ma faiblesse. Je l'ai caressé longtemps encore. Le soir, dans son lit, quand il était malheureux. Oh, il voulait le dissimuler, mais moi, je le sentais. J'étais sa mère - il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher à sa mère. Je savais qu'il en avait besoin, mon petit fils adoré.

— Il est vrai que l'on ressent souvent les choses. Nos enfants ne le savent pas, les miens en tous cas, je ne leur ai jamais montré, mais dès qu'ils sont tristes, nous le sentons. Le fait est de savoir si nous voulons accorder de l'importance à cela.

— Cette fille de Moldus, à côté. Je n'ai jamais vu Severus si heureux que quand il allait la voir. Oui, je connais mon petit Severus. Mais comment réagir face aux soirs de tristesse ? Il faut savoir comment s'y prendre aussi…

— Ah, ça.

— Nous avons toutes une façon de faire différente, j'imagine.

— C'est ce que l'on attend d'une mère. Rassurer, être tendre, aimer. Ces dictatures du comportement sont insupportables.

— Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la façon dont cette bonne femme m'avait regardée lorsque j'ai ordonné à mon fils de se taire alors qu'il voulait une glace. De quoi se mêlent les gens ?

— Qui sont-ils pour juger notre façon de faire ?

— Ils ne nous connaissent pas, ne les connaissent pas. Ils arrivent en plein milieu d'une affaire et veulent donner leur avis.

— C'est facile, pour des enfants, de se faire passer pour les victimes. Ils sont tous faibles, si mignons. « Oh, regardez ce petit bout de chou, il braille comme un forcené, ses parents ne savent pas s'en occuper ! ». La belle affaire ! Les gens ne pensent pas un seul instant à leur mère qui souffre davantage et qui doit, en plus, gérer les pleurs insupportables de l'enfant. Merlin seul pourrait concilier toutes ces choses à la fois. Pour éviter ce genre de situation gênante, j'ai interdit à mes enfants de pleurer en public. Il n'y a pas de pire humiliation. Pour des Black, qui plus est. Les enfants l'ont bien compris à la première punition que j'ai donnée pour ce genre d'affront. Ils ne l'ont plus jamais fait, ou alors, à de très rares occasions. Il faut désacraliser l'image de l'enfant vulnérable que les parents doivent à tout prix protéger. L'enfant est un être comme les autres. A trop les protéger, ils vivent dans une bulle. Nous, nous les avons directement confrontés au monde extérieur. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

— Avons-nous été de bonnes mères ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'une bonne mère ? Si c'est une femme qui s'efface au nom de son fils, qui lui prouve son amour à chaque instant, qui pourrait mourir pour lui, alors non, nous n'en avons pas été.

— J'en ai été une, moi. Je serais morte pour Drago.

— Je serais morte pour Severus aussi, je pense.

— Et je serais morte pour Regulus. Sirius, c'est une autre affaire. Après tout, il me serait toujours resté un autre fils.

Un silence s'installe.

— Existe-t-il une figure tutélaire exemplaire ?

— Madame Weasley.

Les trois femmes rient à l'unisson.

— Pitié. Le rôle de mère ne se résume pas à une niaiserie sans nom. Il y a des limites à cette bonté maternelle. Il ne faut pas tomber dans un pathos ridicule.

— Être mère, c'est quelque chose qui se ressent.

— Quand même, il y a des choses que j'aurais pu l'empêcher de faire.

— Ils sont morts un peu trop tôt.

— Je l'ai abandonné.

Les trois formes pleurent en silence, des âmes qui errent dans ce lieu, toujours en plein inconnu. Après un temps :

— Devenir Mangemort était une erreur. Je suis désolée, ma tante, mais cela les a mené à leur perte.

— Ce n'est pas la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

— Ai-je dit cela ?

— Tout revient à une personne.

— Potter.

— Sans cet individu, le monde aurait été plus joyeux pour nos fils.

Un temps, puis :

— Severus n'aurait pas été plus heureux sans Lily.

— Drago a beaucoup souffert en essayant de répondre aux ordres du Maître.

Walburga semble capituler.

— Regulus est mort en le combattant.

— Cet homme a détruit nos enfants, il est la cause de tous leurs malheurs.

— C'est la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Sa faute.

— Et la nôtre.

— Avons-nous été de bonnes mères ? Si être une bonne mère signifie protéger ses enfants des dangers extérieurs, alors non.

— Narcissa a protégé Drago autant qu'elle le pouvait.

— Je ne l'ai pas protégé assez.

— Vous êtes allée supplier mon fils d'aider le vôtre. Une femme de votre trempe ne supplie jamais.

Silence.

— Un enfant est-il le pur reflet de ses parents ?

— Physiquement, peut-être. J'ai du mal à retrouver Sirius chez l'un d'entre nous.

— Il a votre tempérament, ma tante.

— Ne me vexe pas_,_ Cissy.

— Sirius vous ressemble plus que vous ne le pensez. Il s'est juste égaré en chemin.

— Et Severus…

— A hérité de mon mauvais caractère. Mais il a une force en lui que je ne connais pas.

— Drago est le portrait craché de son père, mais il a hérité d'une sensibilité que ne possédait pas Lucius. Sûrement vient-elle de moi.

— Ils ont été dignes, tout de même. Malgré toutes les épreuves que nous n'avons pas su leur faire éviter. De dignes héritiers. Trois d'entre eux morts en héros, le quatrième, vivant, lui, mais tout aussi héroïque.

— _En héros_, vous voulez dire, en luttant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— En luttant pour la paix et en suivant leur coeur.

— Nous nous étions mises d'accord pour mépriser tout cela. Mourir par amour est si... stupide. Et naïf. Et niais.

— Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvons qu'apprécier leur grandeur d'âme. Sans eux, jamais Harry Potter n'aurait survécu. Alors, évidemment, nous pouvons toujours débattre sur les bienfaits, ou non, d'avoir laissé Potter en vie. Mais si leurs choix ne sont pas les nôtres, on ne peut que reconnaître leur bravoure et leur force d'esprit. Ils n'ont jamais baissé les bras.

— J'ose espérer que l'histoire les retiendra.

— En tous cas, _nous_ ne les oublierons pas.

— Non. Jamais.

— Ces petits galopins. Nous les avons vus grandir, devenir des hommes.

— Des héros.

Les trois formes sourient. Elles se sont mises d'accord.

— A nos fils

— A nos fils

— A nos fils

résonnent les trois voix en écho. Et doucement, se mettent à s'en aller chacune de leur côté. L'entrevue est terminée. Elles ont dit ce qu'elles avaient à dire, ne se retrouveront peut-être jamais plus. Elles ont célébré leurs fils enterrés dans la nuit des temps.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p>

Et joyeux Noël à tous :D


End file.
